


First Fruits

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Premonition, Season/Series 05, Something Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a "Something Blue" hangover of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fruits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/gifts).



_"Growing heirlooms, Watcher?"_

_Horrified, Giles watched as sharp fangs sliced the taut skin and Spike savored the fruit's meaty interior, red juice spilling forth._

_"Aw. That your only one?" asked Spike, wiping his chin. "Such a shame. Tasted sweet as she smelled."_

_"She?" he asked, voice cracking on the single syllable._

_The vampire grinned, his mouth full of salacious promise._

__  
"Buffy!" His own cry waking him, Giles fumbled for his glasses. His shoulders sagged in relief; he could see clearly again. The spell was broken. Spike held no thrall over Buffy. Now or ever.

Of that Giles would make certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Giles, Spike, and tomato.


End file.
